


Burning Heart

by BearAndBirdFan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearAndBirdFan/pseuds/BearAndBirdFan
Summary: She had to save Natsu, no matter what. Perhaps only then will her heart be allowed to beat normally again.





	Burning Heart

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_

Lucy could feel the markings on her body, the burning sensation, spreading to the inside. Spreading to her lungs. Spreading to her heart.

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_

The burning feeling was such that she clutched her chest, the organ inside now overworking as a result of the markings that were spreading on it.

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_

Her lungs were heaving faster than when she first started rewriting the Book, when the markings first latched on to her. Her body was sweating even more than before.

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_

Lucy grits her teeth and closes her eyes, the pain now becoming increasingly unbearable. The violent pounding of her heart reaching its absolute limits, becoming more irregular and erratic with each beat. She tries to power through the pain. She has to. Natsu’s life was on the line.

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_

Lucy breathed as hard as she could as she continued rewriting the Book. The sweat dripping down her body. The pain now at its most excruciating. But none of that mattered to her. She had to save him. She had to keep him safe.

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_

She had to save Natsu, no matter what. Perhaps only then will her heart be allowed to beat normally again.

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_


End file.
